1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility vehicle, particularly, to a structure for disposing a battery in a utility vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A utility vehicle is designed to travel off-road and is used for various uses as a leisure vehicle or an agricultural working vehicle.
For example, in a utility vehicle according to the conventional technology disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3754016, a battery for supplying electric power to start an engine or to operate an electrical equipment of the vehicle is disposed above a vehicle frame and below and in the neighborhood a driver's seat.
In a utility vehicle, the engine is generally mounted inside an engine room disposed under a cabin provided between front and rear wheels of the vehicle frame. Furthermore, since engine accessories, such as a starter motor and an alternator, are disposed in the neighborhood of the engine, the engine accessories are electrically connected to a battery via a power cable.
In the above-mentioned configuration, since the distance between the battery disposed on the front side in the front-rear direction of the vehicle body and the engine accessories disposed in an intermediate portion in the front-rear direction of the vehicle body is large, the length of the power cable becomes impractically long. As the length of the power cable becomes longer, more time and labor are required to handle the power cable.